Express this product in scientific notation: $(7.40\times 10^{-1})\times (1.00\times 10^{1})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (7.40\times 1.00) \times (10^{-1}\times 10^{1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 7.4 \times 10^{-1\,+\,1}$ $= 7.4 \times 10^{0}$